1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for filling toy balloons.
2. Prior Art
Balloons made of air expansible gas impervious material such as latex rubber, have long been popular as toys and decorative items. The balloons are generally filled with air, water, or lighter than air gasses and occasionally have had balls, figurines, or other solid objects placed inside for amusement or decorative affect. More recently it has become popular to use the balloons as packaging or gift wrapping for objects placed in the balloons.
The placing of objects in the balloon has generally been accomplished by manual stretching of the neck and mouth to open them as an object or objects are placed inside prior to inflation of the balloon.
Balloons have been inflated in the past by mouth or from pressurized air, gas or water source and generally through a nozzle that is inserted into the balloon mouth and neck. Some very expensive devices have also been proposed to expand a balloon before insertion of objects therein.